Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) Traffic Engineering Fast Reroute (FRR) has been a driving mechanism in the deployment of MPLS Traffic Engineering. Although many of the deployments started with an interest for link protection, most of the recent FRR deployments use FRR for link and node protection. One of the main limitations with FRR node protection is that it requires a full set of mesh of Traffic Engineering label switched paths between a set of nodes (e.g. routers). Such a full mesh may not be applicable to large scale environments that may involve hundreds of nodes in the mesh. Furthermore, FRR node protection does not protect traffic from a failure of area border routers when MPLS Traffic Engineering is deployed on a per-area basis where the Traffic Engineering label switched paths terminate and originate on the area border routers, which are critical points in the computer network, that are prone to failures.